lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Planet 2
|designer = Kenji Oguro (director) Jun Takeuchi (producer) |engine = MT Framework 2.0 |genre = Action, third-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 |input = Gamepad, keyboard and mouse }} Lost Planet 2 is an upcoming third-person shooter with some RPG elements. The game is the sequel to Lost Planet: Extreme Condition, taking place ten years after the events of the first game, on the same fictional planet. It is both developed and published by Capcom. The game is being developed for the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360, and is set for release in North America May 11, 2010 and in Europe May 18, 2010 and in Japan May 20, 2010. The game has been delayed three times. It is unknown why Capcom is releasing it first in others countries before Japan. Lost Planet 2 will be running on the MT-Framework 2.0, an updated version of the engine used in several Capcom-developed games. Plot The story takes place back on E.D.N. III 10 years after the events of the first game. The snow has melted to reveal jungles and more tropical areas that have taken the place of more frozen regions. The game will center on an ongoing war to gain T-ENG ('T'hermal-'EN'er'G'''y).[5] Player(s) will assume control of several different factions such as Yuri's Snow Pirates, NEVEC (NEo-VEnus Construction) and many other groups battling the Akrid, a race of large insects native to E.D.N. III. The Akrid have expanded their armies and return much more powerful in ''Lost Planet 2. Gameplay Lost Planet 2 is primarily a third-person shooter with some RPG elements. Many gameplay features from the original Lost Planet will return. Recurring elements include major boss battles, extreme terrain, and the ability to pilot mechanized armor suits, known as Vital Suits (VSs). On July 24, 2009, at Comic-Con 2009, producer Jun Takeuchi held a Q&A session for fans. Takeuchi revealed that there would be a lot more co-op based VSs. Indeed, Players will be able to ride on the sides of some VSs. These VSs can be controlled by one player, while two others hang on by the sides and shoot. Takeuchi also revealed that there would be flying VSs which feature unlimited flying time. Unlike its predecessor, Lost Planet 2 will allow players to create and customize their own characters. Players will be able to customize their character's head, body, back and legs, and will allow them to unlock more clothing and body types after leveling up and downloading content. The game will also let players edit gestures, weapon models, and color palettes used. However, weapons used in multiplayer will have to be unlocked through leveling up. Also unlike Lost Planet, Lost Planet 2 will not constantly drain players of Thermal-Energy. This is due to the warmer climate, which can sustain T-ENG presence longer than a cold climate, which drains thermal energy bit by bit. Instead, energy can only be drained when the player pilots a VS and uses a weapon that requires energy. You may also lose T-ENG by completing one entire sprint with a character (confirmed in the demo). If one player loses all their energy, another can give them some of their energy, using a new weapon, to keep players alive. Kenji Orguro and Jun Takeuchi announced that the game would reward players with experience points. Players will earn more points for playing in a unique manner and completing extra objectives in missions. A new announcement stated that the game would feature split-screen for offline co-op campaign. Campaign New to the sequel is co-op support for the campaign, for up to 4 players. Lost Planet 2 will allow players to complete the campaign with 3 companions and/or AI bots. There will be many boss battles in the game, and they will be larger in size than those of the first Lost Planet game. Additionally, there will be many different ways to combat them. According to Eurogamer, the giant Akrid bosses may be killed by standard gunfire, Vital Suits, or by entering the beasts' intestines via their mouths. Lost Planet 2 will be split into six episodes, each containing its own story and hero, which all will come together at the conclusion of the game. Also, the campaign experience will change based on the players' actions in the game, though it has not been announced how or to what extent. Also new to the game is Character Classes. Different classes will have different weapons and melee attacks. Multiplayer The multiplayer mode of Lost Planet 2 will feature up to 16-player versus, 4 player cooperative mode, and will contain game modes used both in Lost Planet: Extreme Condition and Lost Planet: Colonies Edition. On April 2nd, Capcom's Shawn Baxter (a.k.a. Snow) refered to two new multiplayer versus modes: Capture the Egg will feature two teams trying to capture an Akrid's egg and dropping it on their bases; the other one is Points, where the players start with one point, and when a player is killed by another, he gets all the points the player was holding until they reach a goal and win. You will be able to play as Marcus and Dom from Gears of War 2 for the xbox 360 and a monster hunter in rathalos armor for the ps3. Wesker from Resident Evil 5 and Frank west from dead rising(need confirmation for Frank) can be used in both xbox 360 and ps3. It have been confirmed in screenshots that you can use them in campaign mode too. Marketing and Promotion XBOX Live Lost Planet 2 was originally announced on February 24, 2009 via a trailer on Xbox Live. In mid-April 2009, a video was released by Eurogamer with a boss battle being depicted in real-time gameplay. The video showed T-ENG usage, VSs, and deployable health fields. At E3 2009, Capcom offered a preview of Lost Planet 2 's co-op campaign, and announced a Winter 2009 release date. On June 29, 2009, at Microsoft's Midnight Live 360 show, Capcom announced that a Lost Planet 2 demo that is now available via through Xbox Live Marketplace On July 15, 2009, Capcom announced that Lost Planet 2 would be playable at Comic-Con 2009. The Capcom Unity Blog reported that visitors would be able to try the four-player campaign mission against the giant salamander boss. At the event, Capcom also held a raffle to give away a number of 16-inch plush toys and a single 3-foot-long plush toy of Gordiant. On August 19, 2009, a four-player co-op demo of Lost Planet 2 was released onto Xbox Live Marketplace. On December 22, it was announced that Capcom would delay Lost Planet 2, along with three other games, to avoid competition in the early half of 2010. On January 26, Capcom announced during an announcment for Monster Hunter Frontier for the Xbox 360 that Lost Planet 2 would be released on May 18 in North America and Europe and May 20 in Japan. Also announced was the addition of two characters, Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago from the Gears of War series exclusively for the Xbox 360. Capcom also confirmed that Albert Wesker from Resident Evil will be in the game. PSN A longer demo for the Playstation 3 was released on Playstation Network in September 24, 2009, which will feature two new levels. This demo also features full game launching support for up to four players for PlayStation Home, the PlayStation 3's online community-based service. Game launching lets users set up multi-player games in Home and launch directly into the game from Home. In April 1st, 2010, Capcom stated giving away early access codes for a new online demo available for everyone to download in April 15th. This installment features one map, Turbulent Jungle, that can be played by 16 player in Post Grab and Elimination modes, featuring two layouts. The new demo presents the customization menu for the player to choose on a variety of weapons and support items (like the shield and injection gun), the Power Armor vital suit -that work enhancing the user's abilities -among other new additions. Videos TGS 2009 EWLdSXVoekk Other Video:Lost Planet 2 - Behind the Game - Story Video:Lost Planet 2 - Trailer - Environment Video:Lost Planet 2 - Trailer - Beneath the Ice Video:Lost Planet 2 - Behind the Game - Environment External Links *Official Site Category:Lost Planet Games Category:Lost Planet 2